


Another Heathstrid fic

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Oneshot with Heather/Astrid. The 3rd movie and the ending of Race to the Edge never happened. Total rubbish
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Another Heathstrid fic

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Heathstrid (my OTP) and Snotlout/Ruffnut. Complete AU. Total rubbish. 
> 
> Please comment.

“Hiccup....”

Sighing, Hiccup Haddock III turned away from the thick leather bound volume he was reading to face the blonde figure standing in the doorway. Despite the blood that matted her hair, she was practically glowing and he had a feeling he knew why.

“What now? She talked to you? She smiled at you. No let me guess- she looked at you?” He asked dryly.

Don’t get him wrong- he was really happy for Astrid. But for all her declarations of love she had yet to tell Heather and seeing her jump around this was exhausting, especially for him- she had fancied Heather since they had first met. Well he could understand her apprehension. Heather hadn’t been the same since the Last Dragon War, and even now she hadn’t told any of them half of what she had gone through. But this was Astrid for gods sake, a warrior if he knew one, and she would have to bite the bullet sooner or later.

He was pulled out of his musings by another voice.

Heather, sounding happy for the first time in years. He saw Astrid grab her hand, saw the lovesick smile painted across her face. She couldn’t keep the excitement out of het voice as she gave her announcement.

“We’re going out.”

_And in the background, the dragons exchanged bets, and they crossed off another name on the list. They chose their next victims and placed their bets. Toothless, reigning champion, gritted his teeth. Snotlout and Ruffnut better watch out._


End file.
